Life of a Teenager discontinued
by PrinceElmo
Summary: i suck at summaries for 1 Sai think he likes Naruto but wat if a certain raven canfesses his feelings for him one-shot later, rape, AU,and other stuff. :D Story discontinued
1. Welcome :Prolouge:

Normally this was supposed to be a SaiNaru story but i just went on and it turned into a SaiSasu or SasuSai havent really thought of which one it will be i need help please vote and its my first so dont kill me

Me: okay as you may or may not know this is my first story

Naruto: Yay a new writer!

Sai: welcome -staring at his ass-

Me: Sai stop looking at my ass or i will kill you

Sakura & Ino: DEQUAANNNN! WE LOVE YOU! -chases-

Me: Sai help!...and someone do the disclaimer

Naruto: I WILL!

disclaimer: DeQuan doesnt own me or any of the characters because if he did when Sasuke went away he would be sure to make him Kiss me it would be sweet... oh yea and he would be back by now sigh we miss him...right?

silence

Sai:... -sweat drop-

Naruto: In loving memory

Sasuke: im not dead dobe

me: gosh u ppl r retarted

Shikamaru: and troublesome...hurry so we can read the story i wanna know if I'm really gonna get stuck with the hot blond

Naruto: -blush- shut up Shika!

Ino: Hey Naruto how do you know he's talking about you?

Shikamaru: Im gay

Sakura: Where have you been piggy?

Ino: SHUP bilboard brow!

Sakura & Ino: -Glare-

me: okay lets get started

Naruto: I-

everyone: SHUT UP NARUTO!

Me: OO ummm... otay here we go its starts in Sai' POV so get to readin your script

Sai: looks at script ...nerd

Me: -hits Sai upside the head with a bat- what?

Sai: nothing

Kiba: where did the bat come from?

Me: -glare-

Kiba: shut up Naruto!

Naruto: but i-

ME: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Naruto: -Sigh-

Sai: Otay here we go... Story of my life...

* * *

Prolouge

Story of my life... its freakin awful. Well at least until someone made a confession to me. I'm still in shocked mode. But if it wasn't for a curtain blonde haired boy, I would not have my prize.

That beautiful raven color hair, that pale skin, those onyx eyes...sounds like im discribing some sorta of emo wiredo. But Im still in love.

Anyways back to me. My name is Sai...Sai...well i dont actually have a last name but from where my life is now in two months my name will be Sai Uchiha. Im a 19 year old senior at Takahashi high in the leaf village Kohona. Basic info. I am 5feet9inches. I weight about 150ibs and most of it is muscle. I have pale skin so my friends are always asking me am i sick or am I okay? And i just give them my signature good guy smile and thumbs up that I inherited from the man in the green jumpersuit with the bushy brows...Lee's dad Gai-sensei. I love wearing belly button shirts because i just love lookin at my belly button. Its smexy...and it gets me out of trouble...sometimes.

My favorite color out of all the colors in the rainbow is all of them mixed together making...drum roll please...BLACK! I love black. Yup thats all I wear is the color black. If its not required for me to wear a color other than black then 10/10 you will see me in black. Umm thats all i can tell you right now. Lets begin shall we?...This sounds like a freakin fairy tale. Once upon a time 'STOP' ugh i hate sleeping beauty. Anyways this is the start of a brand new year and a wierd one at that.

* * *

Me: so how was that?

Sai: did you really just have me read that...it was a piece of sh-

Me: -pulls out a chainsaw-

Sai: it was beautiful -sweatdrop-

Me: -walks towards Sai with a evil grin- NOBODY INSULTS MY WORK!!

Sasuke: WAIT! dont kill him I love him! -kisses Sai-

Naruto: so u never really loved me? :dramatic teardrop: -Whispers 'slut'-

Sasuke: I love you both -kisses Naruto-

Shikamaru: ugh -whines- naruto...-cries & walks away-

Me:...baby

Ino & Sakura: Threesome!

everyone but shika: yay!

Shikamaru: Naruto I though I loved you -runs away-

Naruto: SHIKAMARU! :runs after him:

Me: uhhh...-sweatdrop- i think i should wrap this up (sigh) bye-bye

if i get at least 1 review i will continue...but either way i will keep going im not quitter bye

everyone: bye DeQuan!

I love me


	2. Why this story was discontinued

Ducky: -sigh- hi you guys

Naruto: DEQUAN YOUR BACK!

Ducky: call me by my nickname

Naruto: oh okay.....

Sasuke: where have you been.

Sakura: yea its been almost 6 months now...i-is anything wrong

Ducky: ........ :(

Sai: Hey come on tell us it cant be that bad

Ducky: I-i-Im quitting the story

everyone: WHAT!!!

Naruto: but w-why?

Ducky: I-i have a massive writers block thats i dont think will every be unblocked

Kiba: Dude what happened?

Ducky: I dont wanna talk about it

Naruto: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

Sakura: -SMACK- shut up Naruto!

Naruto: Owe! -sniff-

Sakura: Come on you can tell us

Ducky: Ok well....the person that i have been dating for a about 3 years was cheating on me. With my best friend. Plus he broke up with me at lunch time in front of everyone. Right after my lunch performance at the lunch time talent show. After i got threw singing, he walked up on stage. I tried to give him a hug but he pushed me off of him roughly that i almost fell off the stage. Then the jackass takes the mic from me and say that he has something to tell me. And he yells into the mic "ITS OVER!" i just stood there stunned "what?" "Its over, I dont love you and i never did. I've been using you. I've also had me another guy on the side." So then my best friend walks up on the stage stares at me with and evil smile then turns and kisses the guy i was once in love with. Might i add i still am. "Why." is all i could ask. "Well i though your boyfriend was hot and he thought i was hott and the day that we all went to the movies when he sat in-between us he asked me out. and when you went to the bathroom or to go get more popcorn we had a make-out session." I still cant believe that they did that in front of the whole 2nd lunch. All i could do was run away crying. I wont talk to any of my friends because i trust no one in the world now. The guy that was supposed to have been my best friend i met him in kindergarden and we went to all of the same schools. So im basically a loner at school now the only time i talk to someone is if its a teacher or its a class project. I try to work on my own but sometimes i cant cause of the stupid teacher. i used to love group work cause either my ex-best friend was in my group or my ex-boyfriend was in my group. now im just an independent person.

Sakura: -sniffle- thats so sad im sooo sorry! -hugs-

Ducky: well i got to go. have a good life.

Everyone: bye

Naruto: we have got to find someone that can take his mind off of that guy. how about you kiba

Kiba: NO! im a fictional cartoon character. What can i do for him?

Naruto: yea your right. plus no one would want to date a dog anyways.

Kiba: -growls- HEY!

Naruto: I'll be back later!

Sai: NARUTO! COME BA-

-door Slams shut-

Everyone: *sigh*

Sasuke: what are we gonna do with him?

Sai: at the moment nothing.

Ino: we just have to hope that he can do something to help.

everyone : BYE!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author note: i just wanted to tell you guys everything that ducky said was true thats how my story goes.


End file.
